Slender's New Friend ( Chapter 2 )
by mackenzie.barrett.75
Summary: So! Crys has now met Slend! So exciting! So, he so far isn't like his father! Great! And now Crys is getting the time of her life. She's happy, but what will Haley do? Will Crys and Slend become close? Or is that forbidden? Kepp reading to find out! :)


Slender's New Friend

(Chapter 2)

I couldn't believe what I am seeing.

It is a rotten, dead, ripped apart body, hanging from the tree near the bushes. " Oh god..!" I started to walk fast in the direction I thought I had came in through. It was so dark. My Night Vision Goggles weren't picking anything up so far, so I relaxed my pace. " What am I doing? He could be around the corner!" I wispered to myself. I sped up again. I really hope that I don't run into him. Then, BOOM! My Night Vision Goggles were picking up some major readings. " Shit!" I ran as fast as I could. I turned my head back while I am running, bad idea. The beepings were going off like crazy. I then turned my head toward the front. I ran faster, as I was running out of breath, I had to act quick. I looked around, looking for the entrance. No luck. " Come on Crys! Think.." I then spotted a tall tree with many branches. " Yes!" I ran faster, my beepings were getting lower. I climbed the tree, three branches at a time. Finally, I reached the farthest the branches would go. I climbed the last, thick branche, and pulled myself up. I stayed hidden in the shadows of that branche and tree. I was breathing rapidly. I have to slower my breathing, or he will catch me. I slowed my breath finally. My readings were getting closer, and louder. But I can only hear the sounds, luckily. I peeked my head out of the shadows, looking for him. I didn't see anything, but my readings were getting louder. Wait, he is tall, right? He can just reach up, and get me. " Dang!" I wispered to myself. I would have to climb down and get to the entrance. I jumped down from the tree. Luckily, I landed on y back in the fluffy leaves. The readings were getting louder, and louder. I ran straight again. I passed tall, tall trees. I kept running. Oh no. I was at a dead end. " Damn it! I'm so screwed!" I kept thinking about my possibilities. The only one was face the fear, and die. The ledge was too high for me to climb. I don't have anything to try to fight him with. I would have loved to learned all about the "Slender" generation. Time to face my fate. " Listen, if you're going to kill me, kill me quick. I don't want to suffer. That's my only wish. I never knew my mother or father, and I'm okay with that. The only regrets I have are that I never got to learn about your generation, and try to become friends, and make peace. I know that you are Slend. Just kill me quickly." I closed my eyes, took a depp breath, and waited for my fate to take action. " Wow... Never has anyone want to try to become... Friends... with me..." It sounded like a guy's voice. Was it just a guy chasing me? Was he scaring people off? I didn't dare open my eyes yet. I wasn't scared, but I knew if I didn't answer truthfully, I bet he would be able to tell. I replied. " Yes, my mother wanted me to continue the research... But she died from one of your kin... I think his name was Slendly..." " You! Your mother killed my father!" Oh no! I had angered him! " Listen, I;m sorry! I didn't mean-" " No! No! I'm not mad! I'm happy! My father was terrible, and believed humans were just our purpose to kill. Your mother, was her name Miss Cynthia?" I jerked my eyes pen when I heard my mother's name. "Yes! Yes! That was her name!" I layed my eyes on him. He was two feet taller than me, white skinned, and didn't have a face. He was wearing suit, with a red tie. " So... Your Slend?" I asked, not scared by his form. I had seen worse. " Wait, how are you not scared of my form?" " No, not at all... Why?" He jumped up. " Yay! Someone's not scared of me! Sorry, everyone has been... So, you are Crys, right? Your mother told me about you.. I'm just a year or two older than you, I think.." I swear I could see the outline, in his white face, of a smile. " Yes! But... How come you didn't kill me?" " Well, you are different from other teens, or kids. Most kids would have name called, fought, or tried to run farther away from me. But you... you faced your "thought" faith. You accepted it, and I respect that." " Thank you! I promise you won't regret this. Anyway, I can come visit you early tomorrow morning, and later on the nights on the weekends, but I have school tomorrow... So, I have to be getting back... Could you show me the way?" I kind of worried to ask, but it was worth a try. " Yeah, of course! Stay here for a minute!" He teleported away in an instant. " Whoa!" He was back in the same spot, in a few seconds. He handed me eight notes. "Here, once these are in your hands, the exit will show. Promise." "Okay..." I took the papers, and the entrance appeared. The papers disinigrated. " Go, that's the way." " Thanks! I will be back tomorrow! I promise! See you soon, Slend!" He waved, "Bye, Crys!". I walked to the entrance, and walked through. I could see the border of my village. I saw tons of people gathering around the center of the village, all turned backs to me. I ran up fast. It was about five minutes before I jumped the fence. I ran through the crowd. " Hey! What are-" "Oh my goodness! Could it be!?" All different comments, as I was passing through them all. I ran to the center, ripped off the paper, and screamed! " I'm alive, and I survived! No need to put this up!" Everyone cheered for me. My parents hugged me as tight as they could. People lifted me up, and moved my up above them. I was so happy to be back. This was the best time of my life. Tears of joy ran down everyone's faces, even Haley, and her boyfriend. They weren't tears of joy though. They know that I would explain everything, even what caused me to go in there in the first place. They were screwed, and I was famous in my village. Finally, things were going my way.

_Slender's New Friend (Chapter 2) -End._

(A/N) Okay, so happy that some people have stayed with us, in this story so far! When I checked back to see that I got two good reviews, I was sooo happy! Thank yhu guys! It means alot, hope yhu guys like chapter 2! Sorry it was shorter than the other one... It seemed like a good point to stop. :) Thank yhu all for reading this, and my story!

Love- Mip! xx 3 (Mackenzie)


End file.
